Life of a Merc
by superzbigz
Summary: For being a interstellar mercenary, it seems like everything wants to want to kill Chris Johnson, and having Galen really doesn't help him. Two friends of Chris come to his aid (or not) as they journey with him on his many missions. From the depths of hell, to the farthest corners of the universe; he's out for revenge, for those who have wronged his family. First target, Tabuu. R


**A Bad Day**

**superzbigz: I don't own anything except Chris and Galen.**

**Chris: Bout time you started this story!**

**superzbigz: Yeah! Yeah! I know! I've been busy!**

**Chris: Doing what?**

**superzbigz: Procrastinating.**

**Chris: *face palms* you're lazy and worthless!**

**superzbigz: And just for that comment, I'm giving you a bad day in this chapter!**

**Chris: Yo stupid ass wouldn't dare!**

**superzbigz: Watch Me!**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Smash Mansion Virtual Training Room (Super Smash Bros Brawl - Online Training Stage)_

An (seemingly) angry white-gloved disembodied right-hand, patiently floated inside of Smash Mansion's training room, waiting to pass judgment on the unlucky soul it summoned. The training room itself was a dome shaped room with a cream-colored ceiling and floor with cream colored tiles, all of it made to change the atmosphere of the room for big-team training. Various silver lines and circles vibrated with silver energy as the silver's glow passed through the tiles crevices of the dome.

The floating disembodied hand growled to itself thinking, _'Time for some well deserved revenge'_ The hand suddenly felt the presence of something using portals coming from the direction it was facing. The hand saw in an erection of grey and silver swirling portal a silhouette walk through. When the portal closed the silhouette revealed to be a teenager.

The teenager had dark skin, a large black afro, calming dark-brown eyes, with multiple horizontal scars on his eyes. The teen was wearing a white t-shirt with an opened buttoned up brown short-sleeved shirt over it, Dark blue jeans and white and grey durable sneakers.

The teen casually (almost like he was bored) walked up to the disembodied hand while yawning and stretching out his muscles, as if he had just woken up. The teen finally made it to the white-gloved hand and asked, "Alright Master Hand, What's up? You called me for no reason, or what?"

The hand, referred to as Master Hand by the youth, clenched his fist to hold his anger and stated, "Yes, Chris. I called you here, alone, so that we can talk business." The teen known as Chris scoffed and gave the white-gloved hand a deadpanned look and complained "Let me get this straight. You summon me, at **4:00** **a.m.** just to discuss business? Are you crazy?"

Master Hand chuckled at Chris's accusation and replied, "No, but a part of you is insane." Chris visibly cringed as he massaged the scars over his eyes, remembering gruesome memories. Chris countered, "Yes **He **is insane, then again, so is your brother. But I'm pretty sure you didn't have me come over here to discuss mentality of the brain (if you have one) and people we know. So why is it that you wanted me down here?"

The hand ignored Chris's comment, and snapped his fingers, materializing a list in front of Him and the teenager. The list was a digital copy of a clipboard and paper, showing names of the fighters that have used the training room, aligned with a date and time log of when and how long they trained. Master hand then pointed his index finger down onto the paper where there was a blank space. Chris's pupils dilated for a quick second, which Master Hand saw, but as quickly as they changed, they recomposed into their calm demeanor.

"I called you down here for this. It seems that there was someone who didn't sign in and get my permission to use my simulator." The gloved hand spoke and added using the ebony's last name, "Johnson? Is there anything you haven't told me?" Master hand turned back to Chris, only to find Chris bee lining for a portal he just opened.

Chris dove for the portal, quickly stating, "Yeah! Don't have any idea of what you're talking about! Good-bye!" Chris was quickly intercepted by Master Hand's grab and thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Chris, recovering from the throw, witnessed Master Hand close his self-made portal, and slowly float towards the ebony teenager.

Chris, brushing himself off while backing up, stammered, "L-l-l-look, M.H. I'm sorry. Any damages I did to the simulator room will be repaired! Alright?" Chris then felt Master Hand's power (and anger) slightly rise, while the giant hand stated, "I've already repaired any damages you have done." Chris sighed in relief and grinned replying, "Well that's nice! You see? I mess up things up a little, you repair it, and we all can go home happy and no unnecessary violence! Right?"

Master stopped a safe distance away from Chris, and started to chuckle evilly, which sent chills down Chris's spine. "Right, Chris! No harm, no foul! Even though I can honestly tell that you're not sorry, but you're going to be very soon!" The enraged disembodied hand snapped his fingers again, creating a green ring to appear around Chris's feet. Surprised by the ring, Chris started to ask, "Wait! What are you doing?" Master hand chuckled again, stating, "Well now Chris! Since you like using **my** simulator so much… You can be the first one to try its newest features!"

The ebony teen started to panic, as the right-hand snapped his fingers again, causing the ring to quickly rise around Chris. Chris's feet started to disappear, transforming into ones and zeros, and dispersing into thin air. "No, no, no, no, no…" Chris begged but was cut off by the green ring reaching his head. The rest of Chris's body transformed into ones and zeros as, they too, dispersed into thin air.

After watching the teen disappear, the white-gloved hand called out, "Crazy Hand! Pull up a screen by me, and hand me a controller as well…" The creamy-white colored tile in front of Master Hand appeared and materialized into a T.V. screen With a white-gloved left-hand, which crazily twitched his fingers every second. "All right brother! Here you go! Now then for a stage, type of training, and difficulty setting!" Master hand pondered for a moment then seemed to grin as he commanded, "The stage: Big Blue. Type of training: **X-tra** Cruel Multi-Man Brawl. The difficulty setting: **Skull**!"

Loading on the screen, was a blue metropolis floating above a dark-blue ocean. Separated from the town was a futuristic racetrack that was used for the F-zero grand-prix. Several racecars, with different numbers and colors assigned of each of them, started to speed along the racetrack. Above the racecars, was a purple and gold bird-type of airship that flew just above the racecars. In a big green font was the word, '**Ready…?**' on the bottom of the screen showed a miniature photo of Chris and his damage percent bar at **0%**.

_Virtual Big Blue (wind blowing and humming of engines)_

A ring of ones and zeros appeared out of thin air, all of them converging into the shape of a humanoid figure, still frozen in shock. The ones and zeros dispersed off of the figure, revealing to be Chris, as an electric discharge scattered them into the salty air.

Chris, fully recovered from the shock of being teleported into the simulator, got into a fighting stance, feet shoulder-width apart and both hands clenched in front of his face, as he waited for anything to attack him. "Big Blue…" Chris muttered, "Man, how I **hate** this place!"

"**Ready?"** Chris heard the deep booming voice of Master Hand warn him. Chris took this time to look at his surroundings only seeing the Falcon Flyer flying away into the blue sky, and notice that he was standing on the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon's signature f-zero machine. After three seconds of nothing happening to him, Chris slightly let down his guard, which would be his worst mistake.

"Yo, Master Hand!" Chris shouted up to the sky, "What am I supposed to be fighting here ghost or the air? Cause this is boring as…" Chris didn't finish his statement as he heard the accelerating humming of a machine zoning in on the Blue Falcon.

_(Sonic Rush – Wrapped In Black Part 2)_

Suddenly, a blood red vehicle with the number twenty-five rammed the Blue Falcon. Chris, nearly losing his balance, stumbled forward a little bit before catching himself, looking at the new vehicle with shock. Literally, out of the blue, a red alloy dropped out of the sky right behind Chris charging its fists for a devastating combo.

Chris didn't have enough time to react as the alloy's fist connected with his face. The alloy didn't give Chris enough time to react as it followed up its punch with punches and kicks to his ribs, chest, and stomach. Chris back flipped away from the alloy, holding his stomach, as the alloy dashed towards him.

"Damm…" Chris muttered, "Since when did alloys get so strong?" The red alloy reeled back it's fist again and followed through, only to have Chris blast it away form him with a wave of gravity. The teen then followed up the wave with a punch of his own, sending the red alloy right into the out of bounds area, killing it.

Chris then looked at his damage as he saw it was now at **25%**. "Shit, that alloy did a lot of damage for a basic combo!" Chris exclaimed as he saw the sky drop four more alloys, consisting of red, blue, green and yellow, onto the surrounding f-zero racers. The Kirby-like alloy tried to come at Chris from the rear, while the Mario-like alloy put it's fist together as if it was charging energy. He caught the Kirby-like alloy and threw it at the Zelda-like alloy causing the both of them to pile in a heap.

The Mario-like alloy launched it's fireball at Chris, who struggled to block it, who raised his shield just at the nick of time. Chris grunted and struggled, as he held up his guard, unaware of the Captain Falcon-like alloy approaching him from behind. The Captain Falcon-like alloy started charged up it's own version of the falcon punch as Chris finally repelled the fireball. Chris turned around to try and counter the bulky alloy, receiving a falcon punch to the chin with a sickening crack. Chris flew high into the sky as he neared the out-of-bounds territory of the arena.

While flying, Chris looked at his damage seeing that it was already at **89%**. _'God Dammit!'_ Chris thought, _'I'm getting my ass kicked! By Alloys!'_ Chris suddenly disappeared in a flash of grey and reappeared behind the Captain Falcon-like alloy, with a gold and grey gunblade, and blasted the alloy into the out of bounds zone, killing it. The other three alloys jumped at Chris at the same time, to avenge their fallen comrade and finish him off. The Zelda-like alloy held the ebony fighter in place with it's own magic while the Mario-like alloy, ran up and started to beat down the captive. The Kirby-like alloy ignored his two comrade's beating of their enemy as it puffed high into the sky, directly above Chris.

Chris gathered energy in him and repelled the two alloys and brought out his other gunblade's twin and blasted both alloys into the left and right out of bounds area, killing both of them with one shot. The ebony teenager got on one knee as he panted and looked at his damage, which was at **132%**. Chris then looked around with confusion on his face, "Where's the Kirby alloy?" Chris was answered with a crushing feeling on his back as the Kirby-like alloy crushed him with it's polygenic rock-form. Chris was, once again, launched into the air nearly reaching the top of the stage's out of bounds area.

"THAT'S IT!" Chris shouted as he dove down onto the Kirby-like alloy, both gunblades switched to sword aiming at the round alloy. The left gunblade stabbed the round alloy, which was immediately followed with an uppercut slice from the right one. The Kirby like alloy flew, helplessly into the air, as Chris finished it off with a shot from both guns. The two shots collided with the alloy as it was launched from it's falling recovery, into the out of bounds zone, killing it.

Chris dusted himself off as he looked at his damage, which was at **154%**. **"Very Good!"** Master Hand's voice congratulated Chris as the teen smirked with relief. "That wasn't so bad!" Chris commented as he saw a new set of words appear in the air, which made Chris quickly drop his smirk into an expression of shock as he saw what it said. **'Tutorial Level Completed!'** Chris's eye twitched as he heard Master Hand announce, **"Level 1… Fight!"**

Instantaneously, a giant white-gloved right-disembodied hand chopped off the front of the Blue Falcon, as Chris jumped off the destroyed machine just before it exploded. Chris landed on the blood red vehicle, as the virtual Master Hand snapped his fingers. Chris felt a shadow loom over him as he looked up to see a flaming meteorite speed towards him. The teen tried to raise his gunblades and shoot down the space-rock, but was to slow as the meteorite exploded on the impact on Chris's afro. Chris was launched into the sky, passing the out of bounds area, crashing into the simulators screen then fell into the crisp clean waters K.O.'ing him in the process.

"**Game!"** Master Hand's voice boomed, signifying that the round was over.

_Smash Mansion Virtual Training Room (Super Smash Bros Brawl - Online Training Stage)_

Master Hand chuckled evilly as he witnessed the beat down of Chris, looking at his damage that was at **217%**. '_Hmph! That'll teach him'_ The disembodied hand thought to itself. _'Although, why hasn't the simulator room shut itself down yet? The trainee has been K.O.'d already?"_ The hand pondered.

Suddenly another creamy-white colored tile rose above the white-gloved hand, showing crazy hand with an expression of fear. "Brother!" Crazy explained panicked, "The simulation still says that Johnson is still active in the fight!" Master hand confused asked, "What! How?" The left hand shrugged (somehow) and froze in fear as he looked at Chris's damage percentage. "Brother…look!" Crazy exclaimed in fear. Master Hand sighed as he looked at the damage percentage and saw that it had reset itself to zero. That wasn't the only interesting thing, the other was Chris's picture next to the percentage had changed too.

Instead of Chris leaning against the wall with a cocky grin and calming eyes, Master Hand was looking at a person who looked like Chris but had a fresh shaved haircut and crazed orange eyes. The nametag under the picture and percentage had also changed from **"Chris"** to **"Galen"**.

"Crazy Hand! Send in an endless wave of alloys at him, we can't let him escape!" Crazy nodded (again somehow) and input the commands; making the alloys stronger and a downpour of them fill the screen, as a black light shone on top of the Falcon Flyer.

_Virtual Big Blue (Sonic Rush - Bomber Barbara)_

As the black light shown brighter and brighter, the alloys started to dog-pile on top of it hoping to contain it. Their efforts were in vain as the light exploded sending most of them into the out of bounds areas, killing most of them in the explosion.

From the explosion the young man had dark brown skin with short black hair, orange menacing eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt with yellow pants, with black sneakers. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Galen's here! It's time to **Party**!" The young man exclaimed as he shot a wave of ruby red light at the army of alloys approaching him. All of the alloys were destroyed either by the light or the out of bounds areas.

The next wave of alloys tried to attack Galen, only to be blasted by a blinding white beam of light, disintegrating them into ashes. "Muhahahahaha!" Galen laughed as he started to fire orbs, pillars, beams, waves, and other forms of light at the alloys, destroying a majority of them for those who were caught in the line of fire. The alloys kept pouring down slower than what Galen could destroy.

"I'm bored!" Galen sighed as he punched a single alloy into several more, killing them, "I think it's time I got out of here!" Galen then flew up into the air, and charged an extreme amount of energy into his body. Glowing an aura of ruby red with black and white static around him Galen finally unleashed all of his energy into a supernova explosion, destroying all the alloys and the virtual training simulation with it.

_Smash Mansion Virtual Training Room (Sonic Rush - Bomber Barbara)_

Master hand grunted in frustration as he saw Galen destroy all of his alloys and escape the digital simulation. _'He should appear any moment, now.'_ The right hand thought as he saw the ones and zeroes form back into the humanoid shape.

Galen appeared out of the ones and zeroes screaming in rage, as he finally broke free of the simulations grasp. Galen then noticed Master Hand, and pointed his index finger while yelling, "Master hand! **You Must Die!**" Master Hand sighed as he watched Galen charge himself up again, stating, "Galen don't make me do this!" Galen ignored the white-gloved hand's warning as he continued to charge.

_(Music stop)_

Fully charged Galen started to emit ruby red energy as he laughed like a hyena, yelling, "Good Bye Master Hand! **DIIIEEEE…"** Galen was abruptly cut short of his attack as Master Hand powerfully slammed Galen into the ground. "Warned you…" Master Hand muttered as he input his own magical explosion onto the already crushed Galen reverting him back to Chris Johnson.

Chris, feeling immense pain all over his body, tried to say something only to collapse onto the creamy-white colored tile floors and black out. Master Hand, Literally shaking himself off said, "Apology accepted, Johnson."

Master Hand grabbed, the fallen teen, and closed his fingers around Chris, teleporting him to his own room.

Master hand sighed as he looked at the screen telling him the damage Galen had done. "Crazy Hand Come here!" Master Hand commanded as his left-handed brother appeared in a flash. Master Hand pointed to the screen, causing Crazy Hand to sigh, "This is going to be an all nighter." They both said at the same time, as they flew into the simulation ready to fix everything, again.

**Chris:What the hell!**

**superzbigz: Told ya I'd do it!**

**Chris: Know what? Fuck this! I'm going to bed!**

**superzbigz: Don't let Galen haunt your dreams! *snickers***

**Chris: *flips bird***

**superzbigz: I love doing that!**

**But in all seriousness, This is the first chapter...Yay! I guess? **

**I originally meant to upload this two months ago but that never happend (And the damm story got erased in the process anyway.)**

**And this may seem like a weird chapter to you at first, but trust me this isn't the main plot or anything to do with plot! It's just meant to get the story started, so don't be baffled. And if you follow the story long enough, you'll get a few, surprises!**

**Besides that I'm doing this on a first generation Ipad, that constantly closes out on me, so if there are mistakes just let me know!**

**Character Bios: (A/N: I'll do these as more and more characters get introduced, and put into the story. These bios will be updated, and changed throughout the different chapters. So here's the first four!)  
**

**Master Hand:**** The announcer and host of the many tournaments held at Smash Mansion. He's in charge of anything and everything that happens at each tournament official or non-official. Rumors have it that he plans on hosting one final unofficial tournament before his next official tournament (SSB4). He just needs to tie up a few loose ends, in order to get everything ready. (Super Smash Bros: 1999)**

**Crazy Hand:**** Master Hand's crazy, and left handed brother. Most of the time his insanity overtakes his logic and reasoning; causing him to create catastrophic events. He is, ironically, Master Hand's right-hand-man, and takes charge of anything that Master Hand needs help with. Just one thing; Don't give him sugar. (Super Smash Bros Melee: 2001)****  
**

**Chris**** Johnson: A.K.A. Chris, a young man that has used Master Hand's simulator, without getting permission to use it. he has powers of time and space and carries two gunblades as means of weaponry. He also seems to have a high tolerance for damage; as he isn't too affected form fighting off the alloys. he also has another 'side' that comes into play; when he is defeated. (Life of a Merc: 2013)**

**Galen: Chris Johnson's other' side. He has the powers of nearly infinite light and is mentally insane. His insanity surpasses Crazy Hand's insanity by miles and seems to have known Master Hand from past encounters. He only seems to appear when Chris is on his last knees and gives him a boost. He's strong enough to break the simulator and escape it, but is still tired giving Master Hand the opportunity to K.O. him. How strong is he? (Life of a Merc: 2013)  
**

**superzbigz: Well this is the end of the first chapter! Hoped you enjoy it!**

**Galen: And remember to review, or I'll personally hunt you down and kill you!**

**superzbigz: Valid threat! For now, Peace!**


End file.
